


Happiness to Heartbreak

by lasairfhiona



Category: Nip/Tuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian has everything he wants and then he loses it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness to Heartbreak

Commitment was a fence he never wanted to climb over.  It was too confining, too restricting, and he wasn't one for confinement or restrictions. He liked his freedom and everything that entailed.  Women, sex, booze.  He indulged in it all. Over and over, again.

But then it changed.  Wilbur changed him.  He found himself jumping over that fence so fast it made his head spin.

Now that he was over that fence, he couldn't be happier.  Wilbur fulfilled him in a way no one else ever had and he doubted ever would.  But now Wilbur was gone, ripped from him and the hole in his heart was unbearable.


End file.
